The act becomes real
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Abbey-Dawn Sweet. She's an actress. Doesn't know her dad only her mom. When she starts a new movie she has to have a father daughter relationship. What happens when that father daughter relationship is a real one? PEDDIE duh! Based off TD story by ChloeRhiannonX but it's my version so dont read it thinking its the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps. this is based of a total drama story if u don't know what that is then look it up. The newest seanson starts tuesday! Fan girl aside here is my story.**

* * *

**Addie pov**

Hi I'm Abbey-Dawn. But don't call me that unless you want a foot in your mouth. I'm the best actress ever. Ok, so maybe thats a little cocky but whatever.

My mom is Patricia Williamson. And I have no dad. I don't know if he's dead or in prison or what. Mom refuses to say anything.

I'm just like "Come on dude tell me about my dad" and she's all like "No! You will never meet him so it won't matter! Mwaahahah". Ok so maybe not the evil laughter but that's what happens.

My mom had me when she was sixteen. Yes, I was an accident. I wasn't ment to happen. Obviously, my parents weren't so bright. What did they think would happen from what they did?

Anyway, me and my mom live in an aparment in L.A. I'm in my room eating pizza that I may or may not have ordered. I'm only nine. Mom would flip. My door started to open. I threw the pizza under my bed. Mom came in.

"Hey superstar" she said.

"Hey mom" I said mouthful of pizza. She raised her eyebrows.

"What are you eating?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Anyway, I have some news" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your in a new movie" she said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"A little girl who's kidnapped because of things her dad has and is doing" she said. Yes! Action! Fucking love it!

"Cool where is it?" I asked.

"In England" she said quickly standing up. Wait? What?

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yea. You know England the U.K. Where I'm from" she said. I sighed. I don't wanna go to England but I want this movie. The only thing I like about England is that my Aunt Piper lives there. That's it.

"Fine. When do we go?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" she said.

"Thanks for the heads up mom!" I said.

"I just found out. Now pack" she said. I sat there.

"Go" she said.

"Ok" I said. She then left. I took my pizza from under the bed. So greasy.

I found my suitcase. Let's see. I need a hell of a lot of shoes. I basically dumped my whole closet in about three suitcases then a bag of stuff I can use on the plane. This is going to be great!

Patricia pov

I'm so happy Addie is excited. I smiled and pulled up my laptop. Nina was online. She pulled up. I think it might have been on accident because I got a full shot of her giving Fabian a lap dance.

"Watch it before you catch her yeast infection" I joked. Nina and Fabian looked over.

"Very funny" Nina said.

"Aren't you pregnant?" I asked.

"Maybe" she said.

"That's gross" I said, Nina sighed.

"What's up Trix?" she asked shifting herself in Fabian's lap. "Me and Addie are coming to London" I said. "For what?" Fabian asked. "Addie has a movie" I said. "Cool. Is Jerome by any chance directing?" Nina asked. I nodded. "So that's what he's been freaking the fuck out about" she said.

"Yea. I just wanted to let you know. But I see the lust in your eyes and I'm gonna go" I said then logged out. I looked at my screensaver. Addie when she was younger. She used to always ask about her father.

She doesen't need to know about him. He sure as hell doesn't need to know her. He's famous. He doesn't need to be weighed not. Not that he even had a clue about her. In high school I just kind of slipped away. I sighed and finished packing my things.

I creaked open Addie's door. She was asleep with pizza in her mouth. I knew she was eating. I saw a whole box under her bed. That little sneak. She is a good actress I will admit. I turned off the lights and let her sleep.

It's going to be a long day.

**Addie pov**

I fucking hate mornings. Espically if you have been on a plane for most of it. So I got on the plane and five and the flight ended at five. I'm fucking tired. Now I have to get dressed meet the director.

Apparently mom knows him so were going out to dinner. I changed into a tank top with Hello Kitty on it she had on an outfit based on England's flag, skinny jeans, music note necklace, and some red and white poka dot converse. My mom nodded in approval. We got in a cab and she started to talk.

"Be nice and use manners," she said.

"Yes, mom" I said not really listening.

"Don't eat with your fingers,"she said.

"When do I do that?" I asked.

"You do it a lot, Abbey-Dawn" she said.

"Hey!" I complained at her using my name.

"And yes you will be using your real first name" she said.

"Stupid mom" I grumbled under my breath.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes mother" I said. She sighed as we pulled up to the resturant. We both got out and went inside. It had a cool feel. Mom hugged some man and lady. I knew who they were. The man is the director and the woman is his wife and a plastic surgeon. She doesn't use plastic sugery but is good at making people look younger. They came and looked at me.

"She's so big" Mrs. Clarke said.

"Yep" mom said. Then blah, blah, more talk about the movie then food came. I ordered four cheese ravoili. I was about to just eat a regular one. When mom gestured to my knife. I sighed and cut it up.

The Clarke's are super nice. I'm happy I'm working with Jerome. He said I could call him that. I can't wait to meet who's playing my dad.

I'm going to love filming!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx 4 reviews and favorites and subscribing. Pls continue that.**

* * *

**Addie** **pov**

I got on set for day one and went to costume and make-up. A very perky blonde lady was there.

"Your so cute" she said. I blushed.

"Thanks. So what am I getting dressed for today?" I asked.

"The morning before you get kidnapped" she said. I nodded. She held out an outfit. It was like a uniform. I put on the navy blazer, blouse, plaid skirt, and mary janes. She sat me in the make-up chair. Just foundation. She flat ironed my hair and held it back with a plaid headband. I look pretty innocent.

"Cute" Amber said.

"Thanks" I said then jumped out of the chair. I walked over to set.

"Well you look gorgeous" Jerome said.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"Your time to act" he said. I nodded.

"Yo sandwich boy!" a voice called. I looked over. A lady who looked like Mara was chasing around... Oh my god! Eddie Sweet. He had hogie all down his face. He's so awesome. He smiled at the lady following him. She ripped the sandwich out of his hands.

"You need to get changed and act" she said.

"Yes, Joy" he said sarcastically. She slapped him on the back of his head.

"Be nicer to me. I'm your agent" she said.

"I know. And I'll get ready once I finish my sandwich" he said.

"You want it back?" Joy asked. Eddie nodded. Joy dropped the sandwich on the floor and did a little dance on it.

"Looks like your free" she said. Eddie grumbled then went to change. I giggled he seems cool. Mom refuses to come to set with me. I don't know why.

Eddie came back pretty soon. He looked pretty fancy. From what I remember from the script he is a powerful something or another and owes people money. Yea that's what I remember. Well that and I'm his adorable and innocent daughter. We both got on set. He smiled at me.

"Action!" Jerome said. I had to skip up to Eddie.

"Hi Cherish" he said picking me up.

"Do I have to go to school?" I asked in my most little girl voice.

"Yes baby" he said. I huffed.

"I don't like it there" I said.

"How about this? I'll come and pick you up from school then we can do whatever you want" he said. I beamed.

"CUT!" someone yelled. Not Jerome.

"Alfie give me the bull horn" Jerome said snatching it from the guy.

"Good job you guys. Take five" Jerome said. Me and Eddie nodded.

"Good job Abbey" he said.

"You know who I am?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yes" he said.

"Oh thats cool" I said trying to contain my excitement. I was probably failing. He saw and smiled.

People think we are related because we have the same last name but I don't think so.

**Jerome pov**

Alfie. I'm gonna get him. Got spit all over my bull horn. I looked at Addie and Eddie. They look so much alike. Blonde hair, brown eyes and same fierceness. I'm suprised neither of them has noticed.

Patricia really is bent on keeping them apart. She gave me instructions to keep her away from him. If she saw this she would probably pull Addie out of the movie. But what did she expect Addie came from the two most stubborn people ever.

Girly blonde, Amber walked up to me. She held up two dresses.

"Which one for 'Cherish' when the gang shows her off?" she asked.

"Um the black one" I said. She nodded then went off. I looked at Eddie and Addie. So much alike.

I can see why Patricia didn't decide to come.

**Eddie pov**

That Abbey girl is a good actress. I watched her from the sides because I wasn't in this scene. She was at "school". Which is where she gets kidnapped from. She gets "kidnapped" on the playground. She was on the swings when then she gets taken off. One of the evil guys smirked at Addie.

"Cherish" he said. Abbey/Cherish started to shake.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. She had tears in her eyes. They looked real.

"I just need a little payment and your my little extra push towards your dad" he said. Abbey/Cherish was about to scream. It was part of the script. The guy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up" he said slowly.

"CUT!" Jerome yelled. The guy let Abbey down. She came over to me.

"So?" she asked.

"Good job" I said. She smiled.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yea" she said. We went over to the craft services table. I made a spaghetti hogie. Abbey looked at me with her nose up.

"What?" I asked.

"That's a lame hogie" she said.

"Well what fo you put on yours?" I asked.

"Glad you asked" she said walking closer. She took bread then filled it with pieces of pizza. Wow. I like this girl.

"See real sandwich" she said waving it in my face.

"It looks cool" I said. Abbey took my sandwich replacing it with her's. She sank her teeth into mind.

"Ok, that's enough sandwich thief" I said trying to take it back.

"No! I like it" she said.

"Give it back" I said.

"No! Eat mine" she said. I sighed but tried it. It was good. Really good.

"Ok do you know what your talking about" I said.

"I know" she said. She's a sassy little girl.

I like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thx 4 the reviews, favorites and story alerts! I didn't think that many people would like the story but they obviously do. **

* * *

**Addie pov**

Holy crud! I'm watching Eddie act with some chick who plays my mom.

She looks older than him. She has black hair which in my opinion looks greasy and grey eyes. Her skin is as pale as an albino. She can't stand me. I asked her who she was and she said "Little girl I am Britney Lane".

I said "First off I am not a little girl and second am I supposed to know who you are?" Then she stepped on my foot and called me a brat.

Anyway her and Eddie are filming. It's a scene where they panic about where Cherish is. Britney is showing now emotion. Just icy cold. Eddie is trying to give her something to work with but she was being stupid.

"I thought you picked her up" Eddie said.

"No! I thought you did" the lady yelled. God, can someone say overacting?

"I called her school and they said she wasn't there" Eddie said.

"She's missing?" the lady asked.

"CUT!" Jerome yelled. Eddie moved away from the lady over to me.

"She really should get that stick-in-ass problem fixed" I said.

"Where did you learn to cuss so much?" he asked.

"My mom has the worst road rage" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"It goes something like this," I said. I then smoothed down my hair and stood up straighter. He laughed.

"For example someone pulls out in front on her. "Holy shit you, motherfucker! Where the hell did you get you damn license because the state of California is tough as fuck! You must be faking you stupid whore!' And then she gets pulled over for verbal harrassment" I said. He was laughing.

"That's good. But yea I hate Britney. At least I'm not the only one who hates her" he said.

"She is moi gross" I said. He nodded. I looked over at the food table. Ketchup. I got an idea. I took the ketchup bottle and went into the lady's dressing room. I took her shampoo bottle and poured out the shampoo. Next I poured the ketchup in. Perfect. I closed the top and then quickly exited. I found Eddie again.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I may or may not have poured ketchup in her shampoo" I said.

"Nice one Abs" he said then gave me a hi-five. I smiled. I heard a screech. Here we go. The old lady came out.

"I QUIT!" she yelled at Jerome then stormed off. Jerome put his head in his palm.

"What am I gunna do?" he thought aloud. I walked up to him.

"My mom can do it" I said. He looked up at me.

"I don't know-" he said before I cut him off.

"Come on. She would totally do it" I said.

"Ok. Fine" he said.

"Thanks" I said then hugged him. I don't have anymore scenes so I decided to go to Eddie's dressing room. He was sitting in a chair playing fruit ninja. I sat on his couch and kicked up my feet.

"Hello" Eddie said looking over at me.

"Hi Edward" I said.

"If you wanna know my real name it's Edison" he said.

"I like Edward" I said. He shrugged.

I got comfterable on the couch and dozed off.

**Eddie pov**

I chuckled as I looked over at the sleeping Abbey. It's getting kinda late. Maybe, I should take her home. I picked her up. She seemed fine in my arms. The door opened. Jerome. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked. '

"Taking Abbey home" I said. What's his problem?

"No. I'll take her" Jerome said reaching for her.

"No. I am perfectly capable of taking her home" I said.

"Just give her to me" he said.

"No" I said even more determined to take her home. Jerome grabbed Amber who had been walking by.

"Can you please take Addie home?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said. I gave up Abbey to Amber.

What are they hiding?

**Addie pov**

I woke up in my hotel bed. What happened? It is pitch black outside. I had my stuffed animal under my arm. I had been changed into a long top and shorts. I turned over and saw a glow coming from the door. Mom must be up. I got out of bed and went into the hallway. I followed the blue glow. Mom was in her bed watching TV.

"Abbey, why are you up?" she asked.

"Can you please be in my movie?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know the one I'm here for" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"The actress playing my mom quit" I said.

"So you volluntered me?" she asked.

"Yah" I said.

"I don't know" she said.

"Please" I begged.

"I don't know baby" she said.

"Please, please, please" I begged in my little girl voice. She sighed.

"Ok" she said.

"Yay, MOMMY!" I said hugging her. She laughed.

"It's only because it's you" she said.

"I know" I said.

"Love you" she said.

"Love you too" I said.

I knew I could talk her into this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi u guys. Thx 4 reviews! i want at LEAST 5 reviews for the next chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

**Addie pov**

The next morning I had to wake up at five. A lot of captured scenes today. Mom was awake and drinking coffee.

"Let's go" she said grabbing her purse. We went outside and she got us a cab. We rode to the set which was at a dark and creepy warehouse. The crew was there. It's fucking freezing outside. I had to change into that uniform again. my make-up made me look a little beat up. I waited for my que.

The bad guys had to look through the warehouse. "Bring her in" they said to their goon. The guy picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I kicked his back. It was in the script chill down. They sat me down on a chair.

"Tie her up" one hissed. The "goon" tied me to the chair. I squirmed.

"Let me go. You'll never ever get away with this" I said. The two main guys chuckled.

"We already did get away with this" one said.

"My daddy works for the FBI and he will get me back" I said. The guys chuckled. The main bad guy bent down to my level. His actual name is Mick.

Apparently he knows mommy too. Mommy might as well run for president she knows everybody. Mick looked rough. Amber had put him in dark jeans, black t-shirt and Doc Martins. Amber had put a tattoo on his arm and a scar under his right eye. He looked scary.

"Look sweetheart. You are here now until I get my money. So I suggest you shut up before I make you" he said. He's admittatly a good actor. A few tears spilled out of my chocolate brown eyes.

"You understand?" Mick asked.

"Yes sir" I said. Mick stood back up and smirked at his partner.

"CUT!" Jerome called. Everyone started clapping.

"Good job take five" Jerome said.

"Take seven" a guy named Alfie said taking the horn from Jerome. Jerome snatched it back.

"Stop Alfredo" he said. That girl who is Eddie's agent went up to Mick. She wrapped her legs around him and they kissed. I looked for mommy. I found her in a trailer talking to Amber. She saw me and opened her arms. I ran into them.

"Hi my little captive" she said. I giggled.

"You were perfect" she said.

"Thanks. When do you shoot?" I asked.

"Not till later. Once you finish I have to get dressed for the "gala" then me and whoever plays your father find out your missing" she said. She didn't know Eddie played my dad? Man, mom needs to get with the times.

"Come on girlie we need you to look more beat up" Amber said taking out her scissors. I nodded and got out of mommy's arms. Amber started to cut up the outfit. She smeared make-up on my body so I looked more beaten up. She finshed tosseling my hair.

"Looking good if I do say so myself" Amber said. I nodded then went back to set. The crew had trashed the warehouse. I got tied to the chair in the middle again. It was really tight.

"Addie!" Jerome called.

"Yes?" I said.

"Be terrified" he said.

"KK" I called back.

"Action!" he called. I had to start to shiver. It actually was cold. I started to rock the chair back and forth until it fell with a loud crash. I was supposed to do that. Like seriously I am. My hands played with the rope. I untied myself.

"Yes" I said. The door opened. Mick or him as his evil charcter Jackson.

"What are you doing?" he roared.

"N-n-nothing" I said trying scramble back into the chair.

"Damn right" he said tying me back up. I winced.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered as he went behind my back. The camera was off him.

"No" I said quietly and quickly. He then finished tying me up.

"Never try something smart again" he said. I slowly nodded. He had to "slap me" in the face. I whimpered loudly.

"Oh shut up" he said.

"Make me" I challenged. He got more in my face.

"What did I tell you about cooperating? I said you better do it before you end up dead. Then the next person we kill is your father" he said. His breath. So gross. I would have gagged but I was in character. Aw man. What does this guy eat? Holy shit. I just kept slow shallow breaths.

"Do you get it now?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I choked.

"Good girl" he said standing back up then leaving.

"I need to get out of here" I muttered.

"CUT!" Jerome yelled. More clapping. I love it. People patted my back and stuff. I found Eddie. He had been watching. I ran up to him. He picked me up.

"Good job Abs" he said. I should kick him for not calling me Addie. But I like him too much. I smiled. He's so nice. He obviously wasn't shooting here.

"So where's your mom and dad?" he asked.

"I don't have a dad" I said. He seemed shocked.

"I'm sorry Abs" he said.

"Don't worry about it. But my mom is with Amber in the make-up trailer" I said.

"I wanna go meet her if thats ok" he said.

"Totally fine" I said. He sat me down then walked away. My mom has been bent on staying away from this movie.

I wonder why?

**Eddie pov**

I found where Amber was. A girl with beautiful Auburn hair which was borderline brown and black streaks went through. Gleaming Emerald eyes. Her skin was irredecent. She was beautiful.

Amber saw me and turned the lady towards me. She yelped. I looked at her closer. My eyes widened and I picked her up and spun her around.

My Yacker is back. We never techinally broke up. I kissed her forehead. She looked shocked.

"Um hi, Eddie" she said.

"Where did you go? I was so worried about you. Are you Abbey's mom?" I asked. She licked her lips.

"I left in high school because yes I had Addie" she admitted. She seemed different other than age. She seemed less british.

"So who's the dad?" I asked a little less excited.

"You" she said.

"What? I thought Abbey's dad abonadened her" I said.

"She never said that. I just never let her know about you and never let you know about her" she said.

"Why would you do that?" I said tears forming.

"I didn't wanna weigh you down and I didn't want Addie to know. But I didn't want her to ask why does daddy hate me so much to leave and I just couldn't let her get hurt" she said.

"WELL YOU FUCKED THAT UP!" a voice screamed. We turned and saw Abbey in the doorway crying.

"Abbey" Patricia started.

"I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! AND YOU KNEW!" she screamed then stormed out. Patricia was about to go after her.

"I'll go" I said.

"But-" she started. "She doesn't wanna talk to you. I'll do it. And don't worry I'll take her to set" I said.

"Alright" she said. I went outside and looked for her. I found her under a tree crying.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just to talk" I said sitting next to her.

"Why? It doesn't matter. Mom's gonna be mom either way" she said. I sighed then sat her in my lap.

"What are you doing? Don't expect me to treat you as a dad" she said with her attitude. I slightly laughed.

"I don't expect you to treat me like a dad but I want to be there for you. I would have been there for you when you were a baby but your mom ran away" I said.

"Coward" Abbey snickered.

"No she was just nervous. But anyway I wanna make it up to you. So I'm gonna try to be all dad like if you promise to act like my daughter" I said. She slightly laughed.

"Ok. But I'm not a typical girly girl" she said.

"I didn't expect you were" I said.

"Good" she said. I hugged her.

She really is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thx 4 reviews and stuff!**

* * *

**Abbey pov**

Aw I'm such a great actress. I tricked them into thinking I'm pissed. Well I kinda am but not too much. Eddie took me to his car. It was nice.

"Can I sit in the front?" I asked.

"No, you aren't old enough" he said.

"Please. I won't tell mom" I said.

"Yea but she will find out" he said.

"Fine" I said slumping into his Hummer. He's really for the enviroment. He drove for a long time to where we had to film next. He took me out and to the trailers.

It had gotten colder. I could see snow falling. Eddie had to go get ready so he left.

Mom was getting her make-up done. She was already in costume. She had on a silver sparkly ball gown, siver shoes, snake cuff bracelet, and dangaly diamond earrings.

Amber painted mom's nails black and is doing her make-up now. She made mom's eyes look like a smoky haze of silver and black.

She then took mom's hair from a ponytail to a down style. She died mom's hair into her normal brown/Auburn color taking out her black. It was kinda dark. Amber then curled mom's hair in ringlets.

"Tada" Amber said.

"Wow" mom said.

"I know right" Amber said. Amber then put me in a gauzy blue and black dress, gladiator sandals, cuff bracelet and stud earrings. She made my hair wavy and it fell down my shoulders.

The make-up apparently today hid my "scars" and "bruises". Mom helped me get down. We went outside then went into the mansion they were filming in. I got to sit in a directors chair next to Jerome.

Mom and Eddie had to act now. I think mom is a good actress. Apparently it runs through my veins. Mom looked pretty and Eddie looked kinda shocked.

He wore a suit and his hair was smoothed down. It looked weird. He saw me and came over. He picked me up.

"You look good" he said.

"Thanks now go act" I said.

"Not yet I have to come in from the side" he said.

"Don't wrinkle my dress. Amber's gonna freak" I said.

"Yea. Your right" he said sitting me down. Jerome motioned for Eddie to come over.

"Told you" I said. He smirked then walked over. I sat my special chair swinging my legs.

"ACTION!" Jerome yelled sitting next to me.

Mom or her character Lacey Ray. I play Cherish Ray but lets get back to her acting. She had to have tears in her eyes and was faking putting on her make-up. Eddie or Chase Ray walked in. Eddie held my mom's waist. I'm just not ready to call him dad yet.

"You look beautiful" he said to mom as they look through the mirror.

"Who cares?" mom said. Eddie sighed.

"Lace, we have to act as if nothing happened" he said. Mom whipped around and faced him.

"Act like what, Chase? Like everything's normal? Like our daughter isn't a pawn in some masterminds sick game? I can't pretend like it's all ok! Because it's not ok!" she yelled. Eddie sighed and put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Lacey, listen to me" Eddie said.

"What?" mom snapped.

"She is fine. She is too valuable for them to get rid of. If we act different then we might have to worry. So just calm down. If anyone askes about her tonight then say she's with a babysitter" Eddie said.

"Fine" mom said dropping her head down. Eddie lifted her head up and looked in her eyes. Mom had cried. She's really good.

"Hey. Don't worry. It's fixable" Eddie said. Then him and mom inched closer and closer. Then they kissed.

That is NOT in the script!

**Eddie pov**

Emotions just kind of took over. Her soft lips touched mine. It was just amazing. When we pulled away I had to get back into character. That kiss was supposed to be a hug but I improvised.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Patricia said. I kissed her forehead.

"Love you" I said.

"I love you too" she said.

"I need to show you something" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"The reason they are keeping Cherish" I said. She gasped.

"CUT!" Jerome said. People started clapping. Patricia started to blush. Amber rushed over and touched up Patricia's lip gloss. When she went away me and Patricia stared at each other.

"So" she said.

"So" I said.

"I shouldn't have left without saying why" she said.

"I agree" I said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just sorry" she said. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't cry Amber will yell at me" I said. She laughed.

"I still love you" I said.

"I still love you too" she said. We hugged.

"Love birds we need to do the next scene" Jerome said. She giggled. '

We went down the large spiral staircase then into some basement. I saw Abbey on the side. She had her arms crossed she didn't wanna talk. Me and Patricia sighed then went and took our places.

"Action!" Jerome yelled. He loves that damn horn. The basement sort of looked like a hideout.

"What is this?" Patricia asked running her fingers over a table. I sighed.

"A lab" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm making something that could cure the diseases Cherish still might have" I said.

"This is all for her?" she asked.

"I would do anything for her" I said.

"CUT!" Jerome yelled. We were done for the day. Patricia kissed my cheek then we both went to change into our normal clothes.

It is snowing outside. But the movie is supposed to be in winter. I put on my jeans, long sleeve shirt, hoodie and boots. My phone buzzed. Patricia.

"Can you take Abbey to your hotel tonight? She's being stubborn and won't go" she texted.

"Sure, thing" I texted back. I got my duffel bag then went over to Patricia's trailer. Abbey was there ready to go with her arms crossed. I picked her up.

"I'll take her" I promised Patricia.

"Thanks, Eddie. Bye, Addie" she said.

"Goodbye, mother" Abbey said in the most monotone voice ever. Patricia rolled her eyes and started to get her stuff. I took Abbey to my car and put her in the back seat. She had a backpack.

"Why am I going with you?" she asked.

"Because you won't go with your mom" I said. She grumbled something and leaned back further.

Ugh rebels.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK U 4 Reviews. Also give ideas**

* * *

**A****bbey pov**

We got to Eddie's hotel which was more fancy than mine. He got me out and carried me to his room. Penthouse suite. Of course. He sat me down in the living room.

"I'm hungry" I announced.

"Use roomservice" he said pointing to a menu on the coffee table.

"What?" I asked.

"They can get you something to eat" he said.

"Oh. What do I say?" I asked.

"Just order what you want and say it's for Eddie Sweet's room" he said turning on the TV. I saw what I wanted and called room service.

"A burger and fries for Eddie Sweet's room" I said.

"Your a girl" the girl said.

"Thanks for noticing" I said.

"No. Eddie Sweet is single. Who are you?" they asked.

"Oh I'm his-" I started. Eddie clamped his hand over my mouth then took the phone.

"Sorry that was my assistant" he lied. I raised my eyebrows. He comfirmed my order then hung up.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't need you in the paparazzi" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They will sneak around and find everything out then make it bigger than it actually is. I don't need my daughter in that" he said smoothing my hair down. Ok so maybe I enjoyed that but I won't let him know that. His phone rang. He picked it up. He nodded then hung up.

"What?" I asked.

"Me and you are free tomorrow" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They are doing all the evil guys and your moms scenes that they have by themselves" he said.

"Cool" I said. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Hide in the bedroom" he said. I went into the bedroom. Eddie talked to some guy for like five minutes.

"Come out" he said. I did. My burger. I ate on the couch.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm making things up to you so we are going to the mall" he said.

"Make up for what?" I asked.

"Not being there to support you. So I'm gonna spoil you" he said.

"Ok" I said curiously. He smiled.

"You'll see" he said. He's weird sometimes. The next morning Eddie picked me up off the bed. I was still sleeping!

"Uhh" I moaned.

"Come on, baby girl" he said.

"Stop with the nicknames" I said.

"No" he said changing my clothes. I laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair. Ok so maybe I enjoyed that. He took me out of his hotel to his car.

"Where are we going?" I moaned.

"Out" he said.

"Your so vague!" I yelled. He chuckled and just drove. He stopped at a fancy looking mall. He then took me to a fancy looking store. Some Italian looking lady came over.

"Ciao, Mr. Sweet" she said in a thick accent.

"Ciao, Arabelle" Eddie said.

"Cosa ci fai qui? (AN: What are you doing here?)" Arabella said.

"La mia bambina ha bisogno di un vestito (AN: My little girl needs a dress)" Eddie said. Since when does he speak Italian?

"Eddie Sweet, ha una bambina? Il mondo sta finendo! (AN: Eddie Sweet, has a little girl? The world is ending)" she said. What the hell! Eddie smirked a little at my expression.

"Can you get, Abbey a dress?" he asked in ENGLISH.

"Sure" the lady said. I don't wanna go with her. Eddie kinda shoved me into her. I shot him a death glare then went with the lady. She handed me a bunch of dresses. I hate them. Either too poofy, or sparkly or feathery.

"I don't like these" I said. She scoffed.

"Little girl this is the best for girls your age. The rest is for older people" she said. I peered over her shoulder and saw Eddie trying on about fifty pairs of sunglasses. The lady tapped her foot.

"Pick one" she said. I'm offically pissed. I slapped myself across the face then screamed. I ran to Eddie.

"Daddy!" I cried holding onto his legs.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting me on his hip like a baby.

"She hit me!" I yelled pointing to the very rude bimboish Italian lady. Her mouth went like a fish. Eddie looked on my face. Thank god for me my skin started to turn bright red. The lady stepped closer.

"Don't hit me again" I begged putting my head in Eddie's chest. I peaked my head out a little.

"I would never hit a child" the lady said.

"Then why is my baby crying with a red face?" Eddie snapped before carrying me out of the store. I am so awesome. Eddie then sat down on a bench in the mall.

"I said I didn't want a dress and she hit me" I sniffled. He rubbed my back then pulled me out of his chest.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Get clothes like mommy's, get color in my hair, my second ear piercing and get video games" I said.

"Ok, lets go" he said standing up. When first went to the piercing shop. It also does tattoo's. He didn't seemed too bothered.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. He lifted his shirt sleeve to show a star on his wrist.

"Oh" I said. He nodded. He found a guy to do my piercing.

"Are you sure you want this?" Eddie asked.

"It's not like a tattoo just second holes" I said. Eddie sighed and told the guy to go. He put the piercing gun to my ear. I screamed loudly. Eddie smirked.

"I told you" he said. The guy did the other. I screamed again. A few tears rolled down my face. I picked out diamond studs and the guy put them in. Eddie paid for it then we left.

"I told you it would hurt" he said.

"You were right. Now can we go get my hair dyed?" I asked.

"No dye. But you can get clips" he said.

"But daddy-" I begged.

"No way. My daughter is NOT getting hair dye. Either get the extensions or don't" he said.

"Fine" I said. He then took me to a fancy salon. He just loves to flaunt his money. The ladys flipped out because "Oh my god it's Eddie Sweet!"

So his famousness got me a chair. A lady put a purple streak in my hair and taught me how to take it out. I was beaming.

So maybe Eddie isn't so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Abbey pov**

After I got my hair done Eddie bought me more stuff. Then we went to his hotel. Mom was there. She took me to the car. It had many bags in the back. I played on my psp. The ride took a long time. I saw a sign that said Airport one mile.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"Were leaving" she said.

"NO! What about the movie and Eddie?" I asked.

"Well you can get more movies and you met your dad" she said.

"I'm not going" I said. She parked and got out. She got our bags and put them on a cart.

"Come on" she said.

"I am not going" I said. She shrugged then picked me up. I screamed like she was kidnapping me. She sighed and took me in. We went through security and stuff and had to wait for our flight.

This is not happening.

**Eddie pov**

When Abbey and Patricia left I was looking over scripts. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Eddie! Patricia is taking Abbey back to L.A" Amber yelled in the phone.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes and it's almost time for their flight" she said. SHIT! I told Patricia I wanted to be there and now she does this.

"I'll get them" I said running a hand through my spikey blonde hair. I got my jacket then ran out of my hotel. It was still snowing. It's lightly though. I drove really fast.

When I got there I kinda ran through the airport. I saw a small streak of purple pass through the crowd. Abbey. A security guy grabbed my arm.

"I'm kinda in a hurry. My girlfriend and daughter are about to get on that plane and I need to stop them" I said. The purple streak was moving farther away.

"That is no excuse to run" he said. I nodded and he let me go. I got stopped yet again.

"Oh my god your, Eddie Sweet!" the person said. Then people started looking at me then flashing cameras. I ducked away from them.

I saw Abbey sitting eating a cupcake. I picked her up. She must not have known who I was so she screamed. She flailed in my arms.

My first reaction was to clamp my sweaty hand over her mouth. I made her look at me. In her eyes she calmed down and I felt her mouth curl to a smile. I moved my hand away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Eddie! I'm so happy your here! Mom was gonna take me out of the movie and keep me away from you so I told her no! Please don't let her take me away!" she said very fast. I chuckled.

"Calm down. Now where is your mom?" I asked.

"Bathroom" she said. Before I could reply someone cut me off.

"Eddie?" A voice said. I turned around. Patricia. I went to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You are not leaving" I said.

"It'd none of your buisness with what I do with my daughter" she said.

"She's mine too" I pointed out.

"Well I have control and I say were leaving" she said. I sat Abbey down and held Patricia's hands.

"Trixie, I love you. I still love you from high school. I was happy when you came back and still am. I'm even happier that Abbey is here too" I said.

"But Abbey's carrer-" she started.

"Will be bigger if she does this movie and I wanna spend time with her" I said.

"Eddie I'm just not-" she said.

"Please, Yacker I wanna be in you guy's life" I said.

"Fine" she said. I gave her a long kiss. She didn't resist. She just wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hello Romeo and Juliet I'm kind of getting yelled at here!" Abbey said. I pulled away. Paparazzi was snapping pictures of here.

"Go away!" she yelled in such a Yacker fashion. I smiled then picked her up and sat her on my hip.

"Can I punch them?" she asked.

"No just ignore them" I said. She huffed. God I love her so much. So much like Patricia. Patricia was smiling at me and Abbey.

I think she may like the idea of a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abbey pov**

The morning after mom's whole attempt to take me away I went to set with Eddie because I am mad at my mom. He took me out of his car and to that make-up thingy. Amber patted the make-up chair. I sat down. Eddie smiled then left. I got back in that whole dark outfit and make-up from the other day. I saw my mom come up from the back of the trailer. She had on that silver ball gown again. I didn't look at her.

"Hi Addie" she said.

"Hello mother" I said. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Talk to me, Addie" she said.

"No mother" I said. Amber finished my make-up and sat me down. I stomped to set. Eddie was there talking to Mick. Mick had his make-up with the fake tattoo and fake scar. Eddie picked me up.

"Hey, Abs" he said.

"Hi Eddie" I said.

"Can't you call me dad?" he asked.

"Ok, dad" I said. He smiled then kissed my forehead. Mick's girlfriend/Eddie's manager came up.

"You two have a busy night" she said. Eddie and Mick groaned.

"What?" dad asked.

"Interviews and then Amber and Alfie are having a party" Joy (I think her name is) said. Eddie groaned more.

"Don't be such a baby" Joy said. Mick wrapped his arms around Joy's waist. She giggled then kissed him. Eddie took me away from them. He sat me down on set. I had to be tied up again. He went to go talk to someone. The stage guy tied me up. It was tight.

"Watch it" I snapped. I don't want real rope burns. I saw Eddie and Mom both in costume giggling and stuff. I growled a little. Everyone then got in place.

This warehouse was colder than last time. At least after this scene I'm inside. I had to fake cry. The warehouse door creaked open and Mick came in. He had on a suit and stuff becuase in the next scene he takes me to a fancy looking party so my parents see me. Anyway he swiftly undid my ropes.

"Come on brat" he said gruffly. Other goons came in. Mick dragged me out. It was the end of the scene. We then had to go to a mansion thing. Holy cow it's huge. It also looked fancy. First Eddie and mom had to do their scene. Mom had to look super nervous. Eddie kissed her forehead.

"Act normal" he said.

"But their gonna be here" mom said.

"I know the only reason they are coming is to make sure we are cooperative" Eddie said. Mom sighed and they went in. That was the end of the scene. There are alot of extras wandering around.

Mom and Eddie walked up to a couple and hugged them. I think they are in the movie. The lady looked pregnant but I wonder if it's movie or not. I want to find out. I walked up to them and looked up at the lady. I crossed my arms.

"Your fat. Are you pregnant?" I said. Mom and Eddie looked shocked.

"Abbey!" Eddie exclaimed. The guy and the lady chuckled.

"It's fine. And yes I am" the lady said. I nodded.

"This is Nina and Fabian" mom said. I waved. Jerome started yelling about how it was time for the next scene. I skipped over to him. Mom and Eddie went to hug Nina and Fabian.

"Hi Lacey, Chance" Nina said calling them by their characters names.

"Hi Meredith, Jacob" mom said. Those just sound like rich people names.

"Where's Cherish?" Nina/Meredith asked. Mom had to tear up a little.

"She's just with a babysitter" she said.

"You take her everywhere" Fabian/Jacob said. Mom shrugged.

"We just thought this would be to late" Eddie said. Nina and Fabian nodded then walked away. Mom shot a glare at Eddie.

"I can't do this" she said.

"Yes you can" Eddie said before he kissed her forehead. Mom rested her head in Eddie's chest.

"CUT!" Jerome yelled. I then had to move into the scene. Mick had to keep hold of my hand. And his hands were all cold and rough. The "goons" were scattered.

"ACTION!" Jerome yelled. Mick had to push me through crowds of people to find my parents. Mom's eyes widened. She's a good actress. She slapped Eddie's arms and I held back a smile. Mick smugly smiled. Eddie and mom came over.

"Cherish" Eddie said in a low voice.

"Daddy" I murmered. Mick had to hold my wrist a little tighter and I had to pretend it was agonizing.

"Please stop" mom muttered.

"What do you want?" Eddie demanded.

"Just wanted to remind you whats on the line" Mick/Jackson said.

"I remember" Eddie/Chance said.

"Good" Mick said. I had to fake cry.

Best actress ever!


	9. Interview

**_I'm here! So first sorry for not updating, I'm an ass but hopefully I'll do more updates._**

* * *

_Eddie_

Abbey is crazy. She seriously called Nina fat then asked if she was pregnant. Someone needs to put a filter on that kid. I blame Patricia. Anyway the filming went on and on until about 7. It was special that we got out early but we have so many things to do tonight. Everyone had to get ready. Interviews. No one has caught on that Abbey is mine really.

Patricia and Abbey are getting ready in my hotel room. Abbey came into the livig room wearing jeans, a tank top, leather jacket, converse and a backpack?

"What's in the backpack?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said.

"What's in the backpack?" I repeated.

"Nothing, father," She said smirking a little.

"If your mother ask say I tried to stop you," I said.

"Okay," She said.

Patricia came from the bathroom. She looked wow. She wore a royal blue blouse, leather skirt, boots and her hair was even straighter.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Patricia said smiling. I kissed her.

"You two are nasty. Child over here," Abbey said. "I mean seriously."

"You act mature, Abbey. Flirting won't hurt," I said.

"Because then how are you going to talk to your boyfriend?" Patricia said jokingly.

"Why do I have to have the hipster, artist parents?" Abbey grumbled opening the hotel door.

_Abbey_

Mom and Eddie are so weird. I still refuse to call him dad. I hit the elevator down button. Mom and Eddie got in with me. We stepped in the lobby and went to the car. By the car I mean Eddie's car. His gas sucker, the hummer.

"Stop looking at my car like that," Eddie said. "It's not that bad."

"You're murdering our environment," I said.

"And your wearing a cow, it's even," He said. I scowled and got in the back of the environment polluter.

"It's not that bad, Abbey-Dawn," Mom said.

"You're turnin into him!" I exclaimed.

"Drama queen," She said.

"I'm too young to be a queen," I said.

"Fine, then princess," She said.

"I'm far from a princess," I said.

"You two are stubborn," Eddie said.

"I learn from the best," I said.

"Anyway when we get to the interview you can't let them know I'm your dad," Eddie said.

"Ashamed, Edison?" I asked.

"No and stop calling me by my name. I just worry about the press," Eddie said.

"Don't be scared," I teased. He shook his head and parked. He put on his sunglasses.

"It's dark, idiot!" Mom exclaimed.

"Let's just go," Eddie scoffed. Interview time.


End file.
